


Dust To Lust

by anneshathagay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hot Sex, Lust, Passion, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneshathagay/pseuds/anneshathagay
Summary: It's only when Debbie meets Tammy in her garage after a while away that feelings resurface in a more than passionate way.





	Dust To Lust

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write smut but i had this idea and it got away from me so enjoy!!

Tammy had read in some fancy magazine before that lust and passion were entirely different, but she'd never understood until this moment. 

She looks over at Debbie who had backed her into a corner in her own garage, breathing in that shallow rhythmic way she did.

Debbie was incredible, but she wasn’t in love with Tammy, not anymore, and that made everything they did lust instead of passion.

Tammy thinks of Debbie, that girl from the wrong side of the tracks she had met in high school and her heart breaks some more. Her eyes become watery and she looks to the side, her mind falling down into an emotion she’d grown tired of, “What if all we get is one true love? What if the first is always the strongest?”

Debbie doesn’t react at first.

It wasn’t important now. Debbie would never take Tammy back. It was all in her eyes, constant teasing hiding the pain. 

The acceleration of Tammy’s heart rate has nothing to do with fear and everything to do with what her body really wants. 

She looks away as if the outside world holds her attention, but after all this time, Debbie reads her like a book, eyes on her chest, her breathing rate duly noted. 

With a gentle finger, Debbie reorients Tammy’s face so that she holds the gaze the blonde didn't want to give her, stealing the passion from her eyes in a way that only magnifies the spark.

There’s no smile on her lips, only the hot intensity of her gaze that they both know is the start of what’s to come.

Debbie moves close enough for her to feel Tammy’s body through her clothes, hands loose at her side. She hears her former lover’s breathing become deeper, her posture alters yet she stays close. 

Starting at her knees, Debbie lets her hands touch her gently, slowly moving them up to her waist and then pausing for her reaction. Tammy turns, locking her eyes on hers, her right hand raises to her hair, tucking it behind her ear. 

Then it’s Debbie that moves in first, Tammy needing no more invitation. 

The next thing she knew knew, Debbie had slammed her lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from hers lungs.

Tammy hardly has a moment to react before Debbie presses her tongue to the seam of her lips and, at grant of access, delves inside her mouth. 

It’s a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of their breaths. Tammy’s arms reach up and tangle around Debbie’s neck. In an instant, she pulls away and arches up into her chest, moaning at the contact of body heat against her own, before she draws back into her lips.

Debbie’s breathing quickens as does Tammy’s. She begins nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. 

Tammy urges herself to push her away, but can’t.

Debbie’s hands were wrapped around her waist and Tammy’s locked around her neck, pulling her down slightly. 

When they break apart for air, Tammy rests her forehead against Debbie’s and gathers some much needed oxygen. The brunette’s smile says everything and Tammy smiles back, sinking into her hold.

Tammy hesitantly looks up at Debbie. 

The swirls of emotion she sees nearly make her gasp. Lust and desire. However, before she can ponder about it further, Debbie yanks her back and covers Tammy’s mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. 

As their lips crush together, Tammy feels like she’s walking on air. It was magic; the way Debbie’s lips connected with hers. Her mouth is so warm, the caress of her lips softer than Tammy remembers as she opens her mouth with a low moan

The kiss obliterates every thought. 

For the first time in forever, Tammy's mind is locked into the present. The worries of the day just suddenly evaporate. Her usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next is suspended. She had no wish for the kiss to end.

This feeling to end.

Tammy’s only desire is to touch Debbie, to move her hands under her smooth layers and feel her perfect softness. In moments, the soft caress becomes more firm and Tammy savors Debbie’s lips and the quickening of her breath that matches her own.

Tammy suddenly pulls away.

“What is this?” Tammy asks, having a hard time catching her breath.

“My father once taught that the only rule I should follow is that everything means nothing.” Debbie simply says.

“What does that have to do with-”

“If I kissed you back when he told me this, I would’ve broken that rule,” Debbie continues. “But I don’t care now because this doesn’t mean nothing.”

“What-”

“Sh.” Debbie hushes Tammy, before moving her finger, and pressing her hand against her cheek, giving the blonde more support to push herself towards her, and connect their lips again.

Debbie’s lips are firm against Tammy’s, but the kiss remains soft, gentle, slow. They hold it for a few seconds, before their lips begin to move in perfect sync, slowly and cautiously. 

Tammy exhales through her nose, not wanting to let go. Her entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with panic and lust.

Debbie moves her hand from her cheek to the back of her head, fingers tangling in blonde hair, lightly pulling Tammy into her, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

A few seconds later, Debbie pulls Tammy’s sweater over her head and pushes her hard onto the mattress conveniently present in the garage before following. 

“Debbie-” She cuts Tammy off by kissing her lips as her hands come up to her neck and hair. Tammy reaches up but Debbie grabs her hands gently and places them back down by her sides. 

“No touching,” Debbie whispers.

“That’s not fair.” Tammy sulks. 

That’s when Debbie goes back in for another kiss. It’s a slow process but she wants to enjoy it, but most of all, she wants Tammy to enjoy it after everything she’s put her through. 

Debbie stops kissing her lips and moves to Tammy’s jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch, she can feel her friend’s struggle to keep her hands down. She places soft kisses down his chest and stomach.

“Debbie,” Tammy whispers her name. She can hear and feel the desperation to use her hands and the willpower it's taking her not to. 

Debbie sits up, still straddling Tammy and gently takes her hands and places them on her hips. 

“Your turn,” Debbie whispers into her ear and bites her earlobe. 

Tammy’s hands instantly flip her over onto the mattress. She buries her head into her neck and her hands rove all over her body. Their breathing then becomes rough and fast. 

“This time I'm in control,” Tammy whispers into Debbie’s ear. “So you be a good girl and don't move your hands. I'm gonna drive you crazy, then stop, then do it all over again until you beg me to finish this.”

“Oh, please do.”

Moving forward, every kiss has a raw intensity.

Breathing fast. Heart rates faster. 

Before they knew it, they’re both entirely naked and their skin is moving softly together, like the finest of silk. 

Debbie feels Tammy’s hand enter from below, moving fast, their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then she's inside, changing the formerly dominant one’s breathing with every thrust, hearing her moans timed to her body. 

Then all at once, Tammy stops and goes from leaving kisses on Debbie’s breasts to her stomach, her hands light. Then, she's licking and using her fingers all at once, watching Debbie’s reaction, feeling how her legs move, watching her body writhe.

When Tammy tells you she's going to make you beg for it, she really does.

Debbie lets out a moan, unable to articulate a response. In seconds, Tammy’s on her again, fucking her harder, just long enough to intoxicate her mind before stopping again.

Tammy's finger tips are electric, they must be, for wherever they touch Debbie, her skin tingles in a frenzy of static, her mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. 

Then, Tammy’s head moves around to Debbie’s left ear and she whispers what's coming next.

Suddenly, Debbie’s body is off pause mode and she’s pulled back for a kiss that's both soft and hard. Both of them moving in a dance of limbs.

Their lips fit perfectly as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. Debbie grabs the back of Tammy's neck, groaning in the kiss as the other whimpers in pleasure.

The side of Debbie’s thighs are pressed against Tammy’s. 

She's sure of herself. She thinks she’s in control and Tammy lets her have it. 

Tammy’s wanted this for so long now, craved Debbie’s human flesh, her tongue tasting her breath. 

They were both caught up in the moment, it’s like they never left each other. 

Debbie reaches for Tammy’s breasts, pulls her up, they twist and turn and it starts all over again like a cycle. 

Tammy senses everything.

But does Debbie?


End file.
